


Tired

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Ficlet, Hope, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: When the world gets to be too much they lean on each other.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141
Collections: A Little Hope





	Tired

Greg came into Mycroft's small home office to find him with his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. Walking over, Greg put a hand on his back. "Come to bed, love. You can't fix everything in the world."

"I should be able to," Mycroft muttered.

Greg closed the laptop without looking at it. "And you can't fight if you don't get some rest. You're no good to anyone exhausted."

"I should do more," muttered Mycroft, even as he let Greg tug him to his feet.

"I can promise you the world's problems will still be there in the morning." Greg kissed his temple and nudged him toward the door.

"I'm afraid you're quite right," said Mycroft.

"I know I am." 

Greg helped Mycroft change into his nightclothes and climbed into bed with him, holding him against his chest.

"I'm worried," admitted Mycroft quietly in the darkness. "Perhaps even a little scared."

"That's okay," said Greg. "So am I."

"And I have more power than most to push against it," said Mycroft. "I can't even imagine what it must be like for a more normal person."

Greg smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Well, speaking from the normal person's point of view, I can say that we're worried, too."

"Some days it feels like I'm paddling against the tide. A rowboat in a storm."

"And when you have those days, I'm here," said Greg quietly. "Just as you're here for me when I have those days."

"Yes but what happens when we're both having those days at the same time?" asked Mycroft.

"Then we have to support each other. Or maybe take turns." Greg tilted Mycroft's chin up and kissed him gently. "Rest. I know that mind of yours never really stops, but you do need to sleep."

Mycroft settled in and Greg held him close, though in truth sleep evaded him. He lay awake, listening to Mycroft's breathing. There was so much fear and uncertainty in the world that it threatened to overwhelm anyone. Greg could see the lines of worry on people's faces. He thought about his parents, who had lived through the Blitz. But it was different when you could see and hear the bombs coming compared to now, when you never quite knew what was going to drop next.

Sighing quietly, Greg carefully got up from bed and tucked the blankets around Mycroft, slipping downstairs with his mobile to fix a cup of tea. He was checking his email when the phone vibrated with a text.

_ Is he sleeping? _

_ was a minute ago _

_ Why aren't you? _

Greg smiled at his phone.  _ just having a cuppa. go to bed yourself. _

_ Sleeping is boring. _

_ John would argue that. Goodnight, Sherlock. _

_ Goodnight, Gavin. _

Chuckling quietly, Greg finished his cup just as Mycroft appeared in the doorway, stifling a yawn. "Come back to bed."

"On my way," said Greg, dropping his cup in the sink and walking over to him. He kissed Mycroft and took his hand again.

This time it was Mycroft that held Greg against his chest. Greg started to drift off slowly, feeling warm and secure. It was like he'd told Mycroft before. When the waves got to be too much for them both, they could still help one another keep their heads above water. That was what one did when one cared about another, after all. That was part of love. And love would see them through the worst of times. 


End file.
